An automated manual transmission refers to a transmission capable of achieving the advantages of a manual transmission and an automatic transmission, and provides advantages in that driving manipulation is convenient, acceleration is smoothly implemented and driving safety performance is high.
In the automated manual transmission, in order to realize automatic gear change, a hydraulic or electronic control system is installed.
While gear change is performed by the hydraulic or electronic control system, since the rotation force of an engine is not transferred to the transmission due to the operation of a clutch, a phenomenon occurs in which power transfer is interrupted.
After the gear change of the transmission is completed, the rotation force of the engine is transferred to the transmission due to the operation of the clutch. The rotation force of the engine is transferred to driving wheels by being increased or decreased according to a changed gear ratio.
The background art of the present disclosure is disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-2011-0021120 (published on Mar. 4, 2011 and entitled ‘Automated Manual Transmission’).